User talk:Tuma55
Re: My Activity I haven't been on CBW in months... Do you perhaps mean EBSCW? I try to edit on BRW whenever I can but you must take into account that it is a developing wiki and needs more attention. I will always respond to messages on my talk page here but, until I get a fixed internet system, there's not much else I can do other than reply. I will be more active soon, when my Dad gets around to sorting out the internet. Re:Design Know what? The logo? I'm sure that we could come up with something if we have to.- Mata Nui Talk 14:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :(Just saw your comment on Daiku's talk page) :The current skin (or 'design', as you prefer to call it) was originally created by Hammerise, but it has since been edited a lot by me. The logo was uploaded by Daiku, so I assume that he made it. - Mata Nui Talk 14:59, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry for not answering earlier. ::Anyways, you can edit the skin here, but I suggest that you test it here first. A new logo can be uploaded here. - Mata Nui Talk 13:53, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and about the "Did You Know" section, I don't think anyone would mind if you edited it. - Mata Nui Talk 14:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Inactive Sysops Hm. I forgot about Racht. I don't think he would mind if I demoted him. I think I'll demote Andrew too. - Mata Nui Talk 18:35, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Someone from my school is consistently vandalising my page on TBW. Is there any way that I can lock my page to outside editors. If yes, what is it? If no, Do you have any advice? Thanks. -Toa Valorus I protected it so he can edit it too. Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif{[[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| } 23:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Thank you for your quick response. There are a couple of problems. The first one is that I believe he doesn't have an account here. He just waits till I leave the room in class at school, then vandalises my page as an unregistered contributer. And the other problem is I would really like to avoid loseing access to editing my page. I'm always adding new quotes and fave pages and blogs, Etc. So what do you think we can do? -Toa Valorus Re:Re:Re: Vandal A big thanks to both you and Kazi22, for your quick action. You are the kind of people that make me proud to share Bionicle fandom with. -Toa Valorus Where it says length of Block or whatever it says put other and you can add how long you want it. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Also BRW stands for Bionicle Reviews Wikia. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! Re:BRW Bionicle Reviews Wiki is a site orientated around informing fans of both the Bionicle Story and providing them with reviews on Bionicle sets. It has an active, friendly community and a lot of user-paticipation events, such as fanon MOCing contests, the fact that any user can do a review, and through participatio in Polls, Users of the Month, and through the BRW Brickshelf account. I hope that answers your question. :D Re:Site Leader Well, Kazi22 can take over as soon as he likes to, but at least I'll remain as an admin. - Mata Nui Talk 14:26, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Any image manipulating program can be used, even one as simple as MS Paint. But if you make one, then do not upload it as the final logo yet. I'll like to see it first. - Mata Nui Talk 15:25, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you both. Next week is fall break and I am going to Wisconsin to see my family I shall return on the 18th and when I do I will hop in. I really look foward to working with all of you. That's Dr. Kazi to you!!----- Objection! User:99.92.207.159 You shouldn't have blocked him. You didn't even speak to him! Chances are he doesn't know why you blocked him. - Mata Nui Talk 14:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Anyways, don't misuse yo ability to block for more than 1 year. Even if he had been "vandalizing" on purpose, that shouldn't have earned him more than a few months block. Long block are for people who do nothing but destroy. As you might have noticed, this guy tried to help, although you didn't like what he did. :Finally, I'm sorry if that sounded too harsh, but things like this are pretty important. Don't forget it. :A few thing's to think about: :#Assuming good faith :#If someone does something wrong, and it is not completely obvious that he is doing nothing but vandalizing, then leave that person a message or a warning, and explain what he did wrong, and why you think it was wrong. If he doesn't listen to you, or continue anyways, then you can go ahead and block him. :- Mata Nui Talk 14:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) ::It can very well have been the same person, but since he edited from two different IP addresses, I wouldn't assume that he has read you message, since we can't know if whether the IPs are on public computers or private ones. ::So, I'd explain it to him on his talk page again if I were you, and if he does it again from either of these to IPs, we have reasons to worry. If he does it again from another IP, however, I'd suggest just semi.protecting the articles. - Mata Nui Talk 17:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::It has nothing to do with them being admins, it's just that they've not removed the templates after the system was thrashed. - Mata Nui Talk 21:34, October 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skrall Story Part 4 Sure, I'll get along with it. If you haven't, read my "Veterans of the Core War" blog. And Congratulations! Thebioniclelegend 22:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC)